vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Tesral
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Garry's D&D game. *'Full name:' Tesral the Justice Giver *'Birthplace:' Unknown *'Race:' Phoenix *'Birthdate:' July 30, 5408 BCE (Earth Equivalent) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 7' 9" *'Weight:' 106 *'Wingspan:' 23' 6" *'Build:' Slender *'Description:' Gold crest and ruff, crimson face, deep crimson body. Wings crimson with gold and white trailing and leading edges. *'Skin coloring:' Deep mahogany *'Eyes:' Amber *'Marital Status:' Group marriage. Sabrina, a Human woman is the Empress of Record. *'Routine Activities:' Ruling the Eyrian Empire, what ever that takes. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Unknown. He is famed as a fair and righteous judge of any and all that is brought before him. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Eyrian Empire. Twelve Worlds Empire. *'Personality:' He is laid back and very informal as anyone that has an audience with him learns. The comfortable office, with seats for everyone instead of a throne room. He does realize the value of formality and pomp and circumstance in their place, and understands the effective use of the same. In private he prefers to spend time with family and friends, both of which he cultivates at every occasion. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown *'Physical/mental Problems:' None known *'Enemies (And Why):' Unknown *'Special Abilities:' Tesral has a reputation as one of the most powerful of the gods. This means bending reality to his whim and without effective casualty. Be very careful when dealing with this being. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Unknown. Assume none. *'Notes and Advice:' The official histories state thus: Tesral at one point thought himself the Last Phoenix, as Abba Eecreeana was insane and unaware of the fact he was a Phoenix, the assumption was a correct one, for the time. He was born a god, given powers in the womb to be the judge of the disputes of the gods. As each god secretly preferred that they be favored, each snuck a "little something extra" into the mix. The result was a god much more powerful than the council wanted, and totally impartial. This led to an inevitable parting of the ways and Tesral denying his godhood for nearly 5000 years. Traveling about, founding Kingdoms and centers of culture he is responsible for the rapid reemergence of the Elven race in the late millennia. He founded the Eyrian Empire 2000 years ago. This created a stable center for the rise of other great empires. He was instrumental in resurrecting the Phoenix race, and restoring the Aviards to their proper place. *'Cult Viewpoint:' Some 7000 years ago several pantheons of gods decided that they needed an impartial judge . The leaders got together to hammer out an agreement as to what such a being would be and what they could do. The Asar quickly tired of the squabbling and prevarication and told them to have fun. Odin would have nothing to do with it. The remaining councils hammered the conceived of all powerful judge down to someone that could send a strong letter. At this point Poseidon chided his brother that such a being was pointless, so why bother? Zeus wagged his eyebrows, "you'll see". The being was created, or rather endowed. A Phoenix yet to be born was endowed with the minimal power required. Then came the double crossing. Zeus stepped in secretly and fiddled with it to make the new "judge" favor him. But Zeus wasn't the only one. By turns each of the involved gods snuck in a bit of power that favored them. Finally Poseidon had his say. He too added a little something. Enough to push the power of the nascent god over what anyone could control, and the knowledge of what each of the others had done. Odin all knowing chuckled his approval from the sidelines. The gods were shocked when Tesral came forth, far more powerful than they ever imagined, the equal of any of the Fathers of the gods. Worse he didn't like any of them. They got the Judge they didn't want. Powerful, able to impose his will and favoring no one. He agreed to judge their disputes, but only if the swore to abide by his decisions. That didn't go ever well, someone was bound to lose and the gods are sore losers. The whole idea of a Judge was mostly forgotten. He was too impartial! Only Poseidon befriended the young Phoenix gifting him with a ring that negated his one real weakness. In turn Tesral returned the friendship and ignored the ungrateful gods that had made him. In time he came to repudiate the very idea of godhood and lived his life among the mortals. He was present just in time to witness the destruction of his own people, and to destroy Shu in kind for the crime. The only remaining Phoenix he sought comfort and companionship where he could. He guided when it suited him to do so, ruled when it got up his beak sufficiently. Two thousand years ago he started the Kingdom of Eyrie. Mainly to drive the Orcs out of the south once and for all. The Empire grew as he performed that work, and conflict with Domain solidified it. It was only after the restoration of the Phoenixes and the rise of other gods of his own kind that Tesral finally bowed tn the desires of the people and allowed himself to be worshiped as the god he is. *'Bureau File:' Treat this being with all due respect if encountered. Give him lots of space, preferably several miles. If encountered on Earth run, run as fast as you can, this cannot end well. If encountered in his own environment treat as the head of state of an allied nation. The United States has formal treaties with the Eyrian Empire. *'State Department File:' A highly diplomatic and charming being. He has visited Earth and the President the Eyrian Empire. They have avowed no interest in Earth politics and deserving of no place. Strange at is my seem this is their real position. We are friends, but have no call to be allies. Deal with it. *'CIA File:' We can't name the mission here. Tesral is not a threat to the United States. The Eyrian Army has swords. Watch and report. It is stranger than weird. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal